Обсуждение участника:Арианабм
= Занятия = Занятия 10 февраля 2010 года See en:Category:Languages and Language families A language family is a group of related languages said to have descended from a common proto-language. Most languages are known to belong to language families. An accurately identified family is a phylogenetic unit; that is, all its members derive from a common ancestor. The concept of language families thus entails the concept of a historical genetic ancestor of a language, implying a gradual evolution over time of one language into another language (as opposed to sudden replacement of a language). The concept of linguistic ancestry is less clear-cut than the concept of biological ancestry, as in cases of extreme historical language contact, in particular the formation of creole languages and other types of mixed languages; it may be unclear which language should be considered the ancestor of a given language. However, these types of cases are relatively rare and most languages can be unambiguously classified into families. Смотрите en:Category:Languages and Language familiesЯзыковая семья – это группа родственных языков, образованных от одного общего про-языка. Большинство языков принадлежат языковой семье. Точно определение семьи - это филогенетическая единица, представляющая совокупность языков, образованных от общего предка. Понятие языковой семьи влечет за собой понятие исторического генетического предка языков, включающее в себя последовательнoe развитие одного языка в другой язык(в отличии от неодиданного изменения языка). Понятие лингвистического происхождения менее четкое чем понятие биологического происхождения, так как в случаях глубокого исторического соприкосновения, в частности образование креольских языков и других типов мешанных языков,это может быть непонятно, какой из данных языков является про-языком.Однако, эти такие случаев относительно редки и большинство языков можно однозначно систематизировать в семьи. Занятие 17 февраля 2010 голя History of personal learning environments From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Personal Learning Environment) Jump to: navigation, search "Personal Learning Environments are systems that help learners take control of and manage their own learning. This includes providing support for learners to set their own learning goals manage their learning; managing both content and process communicate with others in the process of learning and thereby achieve learning goals. История Среды Индивидуального обучения Из Википедии, свободной энциклопедии (перенесено из Среды Индивидуального обучения) Среда Индивидуального обучения - это система, которая помогает учащимся контролировать и организовывать самостоятельно их обучение, включающая обеспечение поддержкой учащихся - для самостоятельной постановки цели их обучения - организация содержаня и хода обучения - взаимодействие с другими учащимися в процессе обучения A PLE may be composed of one or more subsystems: As such it may be a desktop application, or composed of one or more web-based services."1 СИО может сотоять из одного или болеее субсистем: таких как настольное применение или сотоящий из одного или более web сервисов. Important concepts in PLEs include the integration of both formal and informal learning episodes into a single experience, the use of social networks that can cross institutional boundaries, and the use of networking protocols (Peer-to-Peer, web services, syndication) to connect a range of resources and systems within a personally-managed space. Важное понятие в СИО включает интеграцию формальных и неформальных частей обучения в единичный опыт, использование социальных сетей, что позволяет преодолеть границы института и воспользоваться сетевыми протокалами (пиринговый,вебсервисы, СМИ соединяющие ряд ресурсов и систем внутри индивидуально-организованного простанства. While PLE is a very new term, the concept represents the latest step in an alternative approach to e-learning which can trace its origins to early systems such as Colloquia, the first peer-to-peer learning system, and in more recent phenomena such as the Elgg system developed by Dave Tosh and Ben Werdmuller and PebblePAD developed by UK-based Pebble Learning. This alternative approach developed in parallel to that of Learning Management Systems, which unlike the PLE take an institution-centric (or course-centric) view of earning.Пока СИО - это новый термин, понятие представляющее последний шаг в алтернативном направлении,e-learning которое может устанавливать его происхождение по отношении к ранней ситеме такой как Colloquia, первые пиринговые обучающие ситемы, и в более ранних явлений как Elgg система разработанная Dave Tosh и Ben Werdmuller и PebblePAD, разработанная англоязычной Pebble Learning. Это альтернативное направления разривалось паралельно ОбБучающей Организационной системы, которая в отличие СИО показательно-центрированный(центрично-направленный) взгляд заработка. Содержание hide 1 1990s 1.1 1998 2 2000s 2.1 2000 2.2 2001 2.3 2002 2.4 2003 2.5 2004 2.6 2005 2.7 2006 2.8 2007 2.9 2009 3 СИО в картинках 4 смотри также 5 ссылки 6 Внешние связи edit 1990s edit 1998 Learning Environments research group of the Media Lab in Helsinki released the first version of FLE (Future Learning Environment – later Fle3) - web-based learning environment designed to support learner and group centered work that concentrates on creating and developing expressions of knowledge. FLE had student "WebTops" that were used to store, organize and share different items (documents, files, links, knowledge building notes) related to the study work. Furthermore FLE contained Knowledge Building tool and Jamming tool for collaborative knowledge building and construction of digital artifacts. СИО исследует группу Медия лаборатории в Хельсинки Занятие 24 февраля 2010 года School:Computer science - School, по-моему пониманию,перводится как дисциплина, либо как факультет. Portal:Computer science - портал место для работы перевод вышенаписанного (занятие 17 февраля) Занятие 12 марта Aims of this learning project editIntroduce Wikiversitarians to the quiz extension. Provide for discussion and contribution to a methodology of using the quiz extension to enhance the educational value of Wikiversity pages. Promote individual and collaborative development of quizzes on Wikiversity. Provide feedback to the quiz extension developers. = Цели данного обучающего проекта = - Ознакомление пользователей Викиверситета c разработкой тестов. - Обеспечение обсуждениий и вклада в методологию использования разработки тестов, для увеличения образовательную ценности страниц Викиверситета. - РАзвитие отдельной и совместной развботки тестов на Викиверситете - Предоставление обратной связи разработчикам разрабатываюшим тесты. Открытый тест Из Википедии, свободной энциклопедии (Взято из Cloze) Перейти к: Навигации, поиску Открытый тест(закрытый тест удаления) - это упражнение, тест или оценка, состоящая из отрывка текста с определенными пропущенными словами(), где участнику необходимо вставить пропущенные слова. Открытый тест требует возможности понимать содержание и лексику в порядке Слово зактрыть образованно от закрытия в Гестальтской теории. Упражнение было вперевые описано Тайлором в 1953 году. Содержание #Проектируемая задача # Примеры # Оценка # Mad Libs # Смотри также # Ссылки # Внешние ссылки Проектируемая задача Слова могут быть удалены из текста либо механически (каждое Nное слово) либо выборочно, зависимо от цели тестирования. Методолгия - это предмет обширной научной литературы,тем не менее, учителя обычно советуют специальные тесты. Пример: Учителя-линвисты могут использовать следующий подход для студентов: "Сегодня, я пошла в _______и купила немного молока и яиц. Я знала, что скоро будет дождь, но я зыбла взять мой____, и полностью промок по дороге______." Студентам затем будет необходимо заполнить пропуски словами и закончить текст. Контекст в языке и содержательных терминов должно быть в большинстве открытых тестов. Первому порпущенному слово предшествует "пошла в", понятно что далее последует либо существительное, либо прилагательное, либо наречие.Однако, далее следует союз, предлажение грамматически не корректно если что-то помимо существительного убдет использоваться. Слова "молока и яйц" - существенны для понятия, какое существительное вписать в пропуск. "Супермаркет" воможный ответ, вависимости от студента, однако, в первом случае может быть магазин, супермаркет, киоск по сравнению с зонтом соответствующий второму. Определение успеха определается в данном открытом тесте различно, зависимо от целей поставленных упражнением. Суждение может зависить от объективности предложения(то есть, студенту даются слова, которые и нужно использовать в тесте) и субъективности (то есть, студенты должны заполнить пропуски в данном предлождении словами, которые грамматически корректны). "Я увидел, как мужчина положил свой пиджак на лужу, чтобы девушка перешла через дорогу. Я подумал, что это было очень_____" С учетом выпредставленного отрывка, ответы студентов могут варьироваться от их словарного запаса и их персонального мнения. Однако, размещение пропуска в конце предложения ограничивает количество слов, которые могут закончить предложени; это слово следует после наречия и заканчивает фразу, скорее всего это наречие. Романтично, по-рыцарски или галантно, например,может заполнять пустоту, также как и глупо или прикольно. Используя эти ответы, преподаватель может попросить студентов отразить их мнение в данном тесте. Словесные игра Mad Libs основываются на открытом тесте. Mad Libs состоят из коротких историй или статей с неоходимыми словами, расположенными за пропусками. Соответствующая часть речи указано за каждым пропуском. Один из членов грцппы, путем опрашивания остатльных, заполныет пустоты.В этом случае группа заполняет пропуски без знания содержания текста. В результате история, которую после читают всем вслух, становится коммичной и неординарной. edit Assessment Cloze test From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Cloze) Jump to: navigation, search A cloze test (also cloze deletion test) is an exercise, test, or assessment consisting of a portion of text with certain words removed (cloze text), where the participant is asked to replace the missing words. Cloze tests require the ability to understand context and vocabulary in order to identify the correct words or type of words that belong in the deleted passages of a text. This exercise is commonly administered for the assessment of native and second language learning and instruction. The word cloze is derived from closure in Gestalt theory 1. The exercise was first described by W.L. Taylor in 1953.2 Contents hide 1 Task design 2 Example 3 Assessment 4 Mad Libs 5 See also 6 References 7 External links edit Task design Words may be deleted from the text in question either mechanically (every nth word) or selectively, depending on exactly what aspect it is intended to test for. The methodology is the subject of an extensive academic literature 3; nonetheless, teachers commonly devise ad hoc tests. edit Example A language teacher may give the following passage to students: “ Today, I went to the ________ and bought some milk and eggs. I knew it was going to rain, but I forgot to take my ________, and ended up getting wet on the way ________. ” Students would then be required to fill in the blanks with words that would best complete the passage. Context in language and content terms is essential in most, if not all, cloze tests. The first blank is preceded by "the"; therefore, a noun, an adjective or an adverb must follow. However, a conjunction follows the blank; the sentence would not be grammatically correct if anything other than a noun were in the blank. The words "milk and eggs" are important for deciding which noun to put in the blank; "supermarket" is a possible answer; depending on the student, however, the first blank could either be store, supermarket, shop or market while umbrella or raincoat fit the second. The definition of success in a given cloze test varies, depending on the broader goals behind the exercise. Assessment may depend on whether the exercise is objective (i.e. students are given a list of words to use in a cloze) or subjective (i.e. students are to fill in a cloze with words that would make a given sentence grammatically correct). “ I saw a man lay his jacket on a puddle for a woman crossing the street. I thought that was very ______. ” Given the above passage, students' answers may then vary depending on their vocabulary skills and their personal opinions. However, the placement of the blank at the end of the sentence restricts the possible words that may complete the sentence; following an adverb and finishing the sentence, the word is most likely an adjective. Romantic, chivalrous or gallant may, for example, occupy the blank, as well as foolish or cheesy. Using those answers, a teacher may ask students to reflect on the opinions drawn from the given cloze. edit Mad Libs Main article: Mad Libs The word game Mad Libs is based on cloze tests. Mad Libs consist of short stories or articles with essential words replaced by blanks. The appropriate part of speech is indicated underneath each blank. One person completes the story by asking the rest of the group for words to fit each blank. In this way the group fills in the blanks with no knowledge of their context. The resulting story, when read out loud, is therefore comical or nonsensical. Занятие 5 мая 2010 год Сегодня мы займемся заданием которое расположено на любимейшей нами странице Использование ИКТ в преподавании дисциплин предметной подготовки. В самом конце в разделе ' Библиотеки и конференции в интернете' написано: На своей личной странице сделать обзор по следующим сайтам: = Библиотеки и конференции в интернете = # На своей личной странице сделать обзор по следующим сайтам: ## СПИСОК WEB-СЕРВЕРОВ БИБЛИОТЕК РОССИИ ## Библиотеки в интернете # На личной странице дать характеристику следующих ресурсов: ## Библиотека Мошкова ## Интернет библиотека ## Библиотека Комарова # Сделать самостоятельный обзор библиотек в интернете. Начнем: Библиотеки в интернете СПИСОК WEB-СЕРВЕРОВ БИБЛИОТЕК РОССИИ на этой странице находится WEB-СЕРВЕРОВ Государственных научных БИБЛИОТЕК РОССИИ, классифицированные по областям Российской Федерации. на сайте находятся ссылки, и перечень данных, которые можно посмотреть на сайте каждой библиотеки: сещуствует например такой перечень: # Сведения о библиотеке ## История создания ## Перечень отделов ## Фонды ## Предоставляемые услуги # Информационные ресурсы, предоставленные в сети Интернет ## Поиск в электронном каталоге ## Поиск по специализированным базам данных ## Полнотекстовая информация # Электронная доставка документов Например, сайт Библиотеки в Интернет явлется боле развитым сайтом, в который включает в себя аннотированные ссылки на веб-сайты библиотек, центров НТИ и профессиональных объединений. Отборные российские библиотечные сайты, с наличием электронных каталогов, баз данных и дополнительных сервисов для пользователей. Из региональных ресурсов предпочтение отдано крупным библиотекам Северо-Запада России. Зарубежные страны представлены преимущественно национальными библиотеками. по России вот такой список библиотек: ##Всероссийские универсальные и специальные библиотеки ##Центры научно-технической информации ##Университетские библиотеки ##Республиканские (областные) библиотеки ##Профессиональные объединения библиотек ##Тематические сайты ##Списки адресов российских библиотек БИБЛИОТЕКА МАШКОВА отличается тем, что здесь даны перчни литературных произведений по художественным жанрам. сайт очень богат книжным русерсами, Некоторые книги вполне возможно бесплатно скачать с сайта. Но мне очень не понравилась организация странийцы и ее оформление. Объем памяти ее - 5.5Gb. Самая известная в Рунете www-библиотека, открыта в 1994. Авторы и читатели ежедневно пополняют ее. Художественная литература, фантастика и политика, техдокументация и юмор, история и поэзия, КСП и русский рок, туризм и парашютизм, философия и эзотерика, и т.д. и т.п. Интернет-библиотека.ру Электронная библиотека www.internet-biblioteka.ru предлагает ознакомиться с каталогом книг. Все представленные книги можно скачать бесплатно и без регистрации! можно воспользоваться удобной навигацией по категориям, чтобы найти нужную книгу. Каждая книга подробно описана: автор, издательство, год выпуска, обложка, формат файла книги, размер архива, описание содержания книги и конечно же ссылки для скачивания. Электронная библиотека доступна всем, не обязательно регистрироваться! Ссылка для скачивания книг с файлообменника ifolder.ru - открыта для всех! Доступная информация для всех пользователей. Можно зарегистрироваться на сайте и принимать активное участие в жизни Интернет-библиотеки, добавлять книги, писать администрации просьбы о поиске нужных электронных книг! Библиотека Комарова: Интернет-библиотека Алексея Комарова (или просто библиотека Комарова) — одна из старейших и известнейших библиотек Российского интернета, основана в 1996 году. Первоначально библиотека была объявлена журналом и называлась «Литературные страницы online», хотя фактически с самого основания была именно электронной библиотекой в самом классическом понимании, дополненной авторскими комментариями к размещенным произведениям. Сегодня библиотека предлагает посетителям наиболее значимые произведения русской литературы. Чтобы найти произведение, достаточно воспользоваться поиском или авторским указателем.Сайт удобно оформлен и рассполагает к работе. Занятие 26 мая 2010 года В результате прохождения курса по выбору ИКТ,'' я поняла:'' - Что ИКТ - это информационно-коммуникационные технологии. в ходе данного кура, мы как раз таки и знакомились с такими технологиями. на основе янгло-язычной Википедии и Викиверситета, мы создали русскоязычную версию. - Что править Википедию может любой желающий... Я узнала: - Как можно править страницы в интренете, с помощью каких технологий, научилась использовать свои знания англиского в целях перевода английский страниц Викиверситета на русский(конечно же нет не очень хоорошо, но все-таки опытт!) '' Я научилась:'' - делать ссылки, создавать страницы, переводить, править и самоятоятельно рыскать по интренету!"